The objective of the NIA Program Project funding mechanism is to provide for greater opportunities and capabilities through the unificationof a shared commitmentto a central investigative theme. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitateand supportthe unification and interactionof the scientistsand administrative personnel working on the Proposal at The Rockefeller University, Weill College of Cornell University and Yale UniversitySchool ofMedicine. Specific Aims. Aim I. Coordination of and communication among between the Cores and Projects in the Proposal Facilitate communication between the three Projects and two Cores, the scientific and administrative staffs at Rockefeller,Cornell and Yale and consultantsfrom otherinstitutions Schedule and coordinate all formalmeetings Facilitate the transfer of information for data sharing and manuscript generation Career development coordinationcenter for studentsand postdoctoraltrainees Aim II. Maintenance of the Physical Working Space, Supplies and Equipment for the Proposal Maintenance of the physical laboratory and administrative space Oversight of the laboratorysafety guidelines Purchase and maintenanceof supplystocks Aim III. Data and Progress Record Maintenance and Clerical Support for the Proposal Clerical support and recordmaintenance Maintenance of project-generated resourcesfiles Publication generation and archive Supply and equipment record maintenance Budget tracking and allocationfor the Cores andProjects Data sharing of biological materialresourcesand tools generated by the NIA Program ProjectGrant